Wreck-It Ralph Poetry Collection
by Vanellope von Schweetz
Summary: A series of short poem's about various characters within the WIR universe. rangeing from sweet to dark to even sad., so get ready and enjoy some poetry during the busy day or lax evening., Updates Daily. Sugar Rush: Grand Prix Info inside latest chapter.
1. The Bond

_**Hello all I'm back Again!**_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates my chunky-butt dog broke my keyboard when she sat on it's cords while I was writeing. -_-U.**_

_**Anyway I'm posting my poetry collection I wrote these under a Alt account like ages ago and others just on past blogs etc.**_

_**Idk but when ever I post my poetry I never get a good feedback or better yet lack of feedback to be honest.**_

_**But since I have a good following here on this Fan Fiction I decided to just give it yet another go.**_

_**So sit back and enjoy!**_

_**I don't own WIR but I do own The poem.**_

* * *

_**Ralph and Vanellopes...**_

_**The Bond.**_

_~ Our bond is strong., connected heart to heart somthing that shall never be torn apart._

_Be I near or be I far., you will always be my shineing star._

_Remember always be true., never change just be you._

_And one day when I'm gone please don't cry., just close your eye's and I will be at your side. ~_

* * *

**_Well I felt my first poem went really well for Ralph and Vanellope he is always going to be there for her protecting her in heart and body._**

**_R&R if you wish my Poetry Collection will be updated just about everyday I have alot to post then even more to share!_**

**_I can't say how many Poems this collection will have I can just say I'll post till my ~Poetry Well~ goes dry lol._**

**_Ack!...one last thing since i've been gone my Poll in my profile will be open till sunday so vote! _**


	2. Gone

_**Here is the next poem about Tamoras' thoughts about Scott her very first love which she lost in a violent Cy-Bug Attack.**_

_**Short and Simple enough said.**_

_**I don't Own WIR but I do own the poem.**_

* * *

_**Tamora and Dr. Brad Scotts...**_

_**Gone.**_

_I'll never forget that day I loved you very much._

_I tried so hard to reach you though I knew I couldn't touch._

_I told myself I'd protect you but there were voice's in my mind._

_They said I was chasing what I'd never find._

_I tried to block them out but they kept running through my head._

_So badly did I want to save you until I realized you were dead._

* * *

**_R&R if you wish._**

**_Also Vote in my profile poll if you wish once again._**

**_Your President Vanellope._**


	3. Undying Love

_**Here is poem three which is a prayer said by Felix to his love Tamora.**_

_**A poem that is short and sweet yet deep to show the power of true love which can never be destoryed.**_

_**I don't own WIR but I do own the poem.**_

* * *

_**Felix and Tamoras'...**_

_**Undying Love.**_

_" We have come so far and overcome each fight., our love has grown every day our hope every night._

_We guide eachother showing undying love., so our spirit's may fly free high above._

_No matter my love where you are., my heart beats' with yours' near and far._

_My prayer's are constant my soul calm so not to alarm., to keep you safe my dear and away from harm._

_For when you slide into bed with me in the night safe and sound., I lean in so I may kiss your lips' tenderly our codes' forever bound. "_

* * *

**_Oi another down one more to go for tonight :P._**

**_R&R if you feel like it...and maybe the poll in my profile as well?..._**

**_o-o._**


	4. The Angel

_**Yes another poem about Felix and his love Tamroa ^_^.**_

_**Hehehe alot of my poems fit with them two so expect alot about them lol.**_

_**Felix has thoughts running through his head about a certain Angel...**_

_**I don't own WIR but I do own the Poem!**_

* * *

_**Felix and Tamoras'...**_

_**The Angel.**_

_I look deep in my dream's., where a angel waits for me._

_I hope never to awaken., for it's her I wish to see._

_Every night I go deeper in my dream., so I may hear the angel call out to me._

_I strain my ears to listen., for I must find out what it is she needs._

_I wake up from my dream., and find out it has come true._

_But it's no angel., it's better it's you._

* * *

**_I hope you had fun reading these so far R&R if you want._**

**_And that's it :p._**

**_Your President Vanellope._**


	5. Misery

**_Ack...first day off and I oversleep I was just busy and started my day late lol sorry for the slight delay I feel a bit frazzled here is another poem._**

**_This is Taffytas' thoughts about her sometimes less then sweet attitude and how it can and does affect those around her._**

**_I don't own WIR but I do own the poem._**

* * *

**_Taffyta's..._**

_**Misery.**_

_I once upon a time made all the calls., my presence at a time graced the halls._

_I felt on top people waited on me beck and call., I never thought I would ever fall._

_But the world is cold and full of fright., I find myself now alone this chill night._

_Friends' I once knew have all but faded away., I feel myself slipping day by day._

_I know now poupularity can not buy my love., This realization hitting me hard like a shove._

_I find myself awake now the feeling is sublime., but I feel sad to have wasted so much time._

_Like sand escaping through my fingers'., this misery I've created will always linger._

* * *

**_This poem was a bit solem but to me with Taffyta though she talks big inside she is just a lonely little girl._**

**_R&R._**


	6. The Path's We Take

**_This poem is all about Ralph and fits in just after his journey in the WIR movie imo this sums everything up._**

**_I hope you enjoy this._**

**_I don't own WIR but I do own this poem._**

* * *

**_Ralphs'..._**

**_The Path's We Take._**

_~ The path's we take or the roads we walk., none will know where they stop._

_Will we create or shall we destory?., will we spread fear or maybe joy?_

_Our fate's hand guides us from the start., our destinys' words comfort us when we're alone in the dark._

_We can travel the world., make a diffrence or make it our own._

_Yet our love and joy will always be waiting back at home._

_Be it we leave our purpose left behind., or stay for a life we've grown to think is sublime._

_We shall never forget the path's we take., or the love and sadness of life and fate. ~_

* * *

**_Well that is it for tonight I will update this fic daily of course just need a good nights rest._**

**_As for my other updates yes I'm getting around to them just need a bit more time._**

**_R&R._**


	7. The Friendship

**_Well here is a small update for today just one tomorrow will be more sorry for the delay been tired these last few days._**

**_This poem is Vanellopes thoughts about the events of The Wreck-It Ralph movie hope you enjoy._**

**_I don't own WIR but I do own the Poem._**

* * *

**_Vanellope to Ralph..._**

**_The Friendship._**

_" You hold me tight and help me see., that there is nothing that can ever hurt me._

_When you and me are side by side., I have no reason to crouch and hide._

_You are my anchor and I am your rock., with you at my side I can overcome any shock._

_And when cruel fate threatented to take me away., You made a promise to save me on that day._

_Because away from this cold world you deliver me., so my heart and soul may fly free._

_Together we've been through so much and didn't fall., our friendship always standing so proud and tall._

_So thank you my stinkbrained friend for all you've done., all in all it has been fun. "_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed R&R and love you all._**

**_Oi and thank you for all who have reviewed. :P_**


	8. Reflections

**_Here is a new poem I hope you all enjoy this one is Vanellopes' thought's on her glitch during the time King Candy is locking up her code._**

**_A little solem yet again but I hope you all enjoy._**

**_I don't own WIR but I do own the poem._**

* * *

**_Vanellopes'..._**

**_Reflections._**

_" I look at my reflection and what do I see?_

_Myself glitching looking back at me._

_She will laugh._

_I will cry._

_I know this part of me will never die._

_I pray that I will share good times with my friends our bond so deep._

_Instead of losing my code which I pray I keep._

_My power inside will one day shine._

_I only hope I do not fall past that thin white line. "._

* * *

**_Well that is the first update to this fic R&R if you want._**

**_And to all those who have reviewed Thank you so much!_**

**_Love you all._**

**_Your President Vanellope._**


	9. A Hero at Heart

**_Wow two updates!...I bet your feel special and yet more is on the way from me for tonight!_**

**_Well this poem is about Ralph and his thoughts passing from what people think of him to what he thinks about Vanellope a young girl who has opened his heart._**

**_It's a sweet poem I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_I don't own WIR but I do own the poem._**

* * *

**_Ralphs'..._**

**_A Hero at Heart._**

_" In everyones dream's within its' fog., They might call me a villainous rabid dog._

_But in the end I have heart., it's what has set me apart._

_I can make you laugh a sound I love to hear., your eyes sparkle so bright and clear._

_Your hair is like a _sugary_ mane., Though sometimes the way you act drives me insane._

_I will always fight to protect you as hard as I can., for this my fighting skill's I do expand._

_Everyday with you I learn to open my heart a little more., so to all those who wish to harm you it's time to settle the score. "_

* * *

_**Well that's it for now please R&R.**_

_**Love Vanellope.**_


	10. Not So Bad

**_Hello all I'm back after my week long vanishing act._**

**_I've just been tired so I spen the week catching up on sleep mostly lol._**

**_Yet other then that I've been thinking about my fic's and moveing things around basicly._**

**_Well for now this new poem is about Ralph his thoughts on a certain cutie of a racer he met in Sugar Rush._**

**_I don't own WIR but I do own the poem._**

* * *

**_Ralphs'..._**

**_Not So Bad..._**

_~ Everyday I work and never play., The days just pass memories fade away._

_I look to the sky and notice it is always rain., I think how things' got so bad a life filled with pain._

_Will I ever see a clear day?, Or is this ever lasting storm just my way?_

_I keep quiet., Follow my heart and pray._

_That if I fight and stay strong., This storm will one day fade away._

_Yet when I met you within fates tide., Love and joy began to follow me with pride._

_So now on the darkest day when I feel so sad., I just remember life with you is not so bad.~_


	11. You Really Are a Bad Guy

**_Hello all this is my second poem for the night and as I was saying I spent the last week resting but I'm back now with some big news._**

**_First off my Poll is closed the winner was a tie between a Romance fic with Vanellope and Rancis and Vanellope and Gloyd so I've decided to do a fic that has a bite to it._**

**_A Fic about Vanellope having to choose between Gloyd or Rancis!...it will be coming soon._**

**_That is what brings me to my Second big news update!_**

**_Sugar Rush Grand Prix has been in progress since well the second day Ralph Fiction was active I think lol._**

**_That said I've decided to finish it I have what I want ready to happen and all built up all I had to do is push myself to do it._**

**_That said starting Monday I will be posting a week long string of Mega Updates._**

**_Very long chapter updates per day most updates will be what I planned to be a couple chapters into one big chapter._**

**_I want to finish this fic before it just becomes something people hate to see drag on lol._**

**_That said starting Monday only exspect Sugar Rush: Grand Prix Updates my other fics will start back up the following week._**

**_Welp now that's done this poem takes place during Ralphs scene when he destorys Vanellopes kart in the movie._**

**_I don't own WIR but I don own the poem._**

* * *

**_Ralphs'..._**

**_You Really Are a Bad Guy..._**

_~ Strength is my curse to destroy is my purpose in life._

_A hero is not a word that I will ever be mine I merely live to cause strife._

_I know what must be done for her she is the only one._

_I must protect her from what I see is wrong even if it means I will fade away like the sun._

_With each smash of my curse I can hear her scream, beg and cry._

_I gaze to my fist beaten and bruised as she falls to the ground sobbing aloud I can merely sigh._

_Her words they haunt me even now. ~ You Really Are a Bad Guy...~ .~_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the poem as well as the update in info my calendar is free for a while so I can finally focus on writing._**

**_R&R and love you all._**


End file.
